Satisfied
by Ritsu DSU
Summary: Aquellos tiempos en los cuales mis recuerdos son tan claros e imposibles de olvidar después de haber recobrado la memoria de aquella vida pasada. Cuando era Vesta, Vesta de Marte. Princesa heredera al trono del planeta marte y mayormente conocida en esa y esta vida como Sailor Mars. [Este Oneshot participa en el Reto Otoñal de Drama de las Originales Ladies Kou]


−Brindemos por nuestros reyes, no así no…. Larga vida a, no tampoco suena bien así. Vamos Rei, se te debe de ocurrir algo mejor. ─Soltó un suspiro y movió su copa y vio como se movía el vino dentro de esta. Se aburrió y miro desde aquel balcón hacia el cielo nocturno, como si este tuviera las palabras correctas que debía de decir ella en aquel brindis.

Si eran en total ocho de ellas quienes podían dar el brindis ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella necesariamente? En su opinión, Mina podría hacer mejor brindis que ella. Pero Rei sabía que no le molestaba el hecho que ella iniciara el brindis, al contrario, para ella fue un honor aceptar.

Solo que había algo más que la molestaba, algo que siempre ha llevado guardando en el fondo de su ser.

Oyó pasos acercándose hacia el balcón donde se encontraba ella. No volteo a ver quién era; mientras respetara su silencio y espacio, estaba bien.

Su mirada cambio de dirección, en el patio pudo distinguir a una feliz pareja que disfrutaba de un momento de tranquilidad. Desde balcón donde ella estaba podía apreciar el amor que se tenían los nuevos Reyes de Tokio de Cristal.

−Se ven muy felices, ¿No crees?

Ella en ningún momento había volteado a ver a su acompañante, pero ahora sabia de quien se trababa.

−Y supongo que no piensas arruinar esa felicidad ¿O me equivoco, Kou? – Siguió sin mirar al que fue una vez vocalista principal de Three Lights. Todos estos siglos que había pasado, hizo que el trato entre ellos fuera solamente formal.

−Vaya, Hino. Estas muy a la defensiva. Pero no, no tienes de que preocuparte. No pienso secuestrar a Bombón… Aunque se lo prometí. –Esto último fue dicho casi en un susurro. Un susurro que no pudo evitar sonar triste. –Me alegro mucho por Bombón. Sera una reina fantástica.

Rei noto la melancolía y tristeza de las palabras de su acompañante. Así que decidió por fin mirarlo a la cara.

Lo primero que vio fueron las lágrimas que bajaban rápidamente por el rostro de Seiya Kou, y como su mirada solo podía ver a _su Bombón_ siendo feliz con otro hombre que no era él.

−Nunca estarás satisfecho, ¿Verdad, Kou? –Se percató pocos segundos después lo que dijo, no era su intención decir esas palabras y herir más a Kou.

Solo sucedía que por un momento se vio reflejada en él.

−Al igual que tú. − Seiya volteo a verla mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con la manga de su traje. Y él pudo apreciar mejor la cara de estupefacción de Hino.

Vaya que aquellas palabras por parte él le tomaron por sorpresa y ahora era ella quien pudo sentir como sus lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Al parecer entre corazones rotos se reconocían.

− ¿Te puedo contar algo? – Ella limpio sus lágrimas poco a poco, le dolía su pecho. Pero por alguna razón decidió contarle a Seiya Kou su más grande secreto, aquel secreto que afligía en el fondo de su corazón. Solo esperaba la aprobación de él para 'soltar' todo.

−Soy todo oídos. − Él se acercó un poco más a lado de ella, solo para oírla mejor. Ambos ya estaban más calmados después de aquel incomodo momento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El milenio de Plata. El reino más poderoso del sistema solar.

Tenía en su control grandes riquezas que eran indispensables para otros reinos del sistema solar. Su historia dice que la primera fundadora de aquel hermoso satélite; puso solo dos condiciones a los demás gobernantes de otros planetas para tener lo que les hacía falta de recursos. En primera, proveer a la luna con lo mejor que tuvieran; soldados, agua, alimentos, ganado. Cualquier cosa que mejor se les diera a dichos planetas y así la reina haría lo mismo con sus recursos. Y en segunda, la primera mujer que naciera de los gobernantes; a la edad de cinco años serían enviadas a la luna y pasarían parte de su vida entrenando y siendo preparados para ser la guardia personal de las futuras sucesoras de la luna. Solo cuando la sucesora llegara alcanzar la mayoría de edad, esta decidiría si sus guardianas regresarían a su planeta madre para gobernar o seguirían al lado de ella hasta que contrajera nupcias.

A los demás reyes de los planetas no les quedo más que aceptar. La luna era un imperio poderoso que nadie deseaba tener como enemigo. Además, que la reina dio su palabra que ella y las futuras reinas de la luna, brindarían una educación excelente a sus 'huéspedes' reales. Les brindaría no solo protección a los herederos, sino también a su planeta madre.

Y así es como fue el inicio del magnífico milenio de plata.

Tras ese acontecimiento, muchos reyes optaron en tener dos hijos herederos. La primera hija que llegara a nacer era enviada a la luna y si solo la primera heredera volvía por el primer decreto de la sucesora de la luna, seguía teniendo por derecho, subir al trono de su planeta madre. Pero si sucedía lo contrario, la primera heredera perdía su derecho a gobernar y este derecho sería pasado al segundo heredero que también era preparado para gobernar.

Así se fue llevando acabo por largos años hasta llegar a los tiempos en donde la luna era gobernada por su reina, la gran Serenity.

Tiempos en los cuales mis recuerdos son tan claros e imposibles de olvidar después de haber recobrado la memoria de aquella vida pasada. Cuando era Vesta, Vesta de Marte. Futura heredera al trono del planeta marte y mayormente conocida en esa y esta vida como Sailor Mars.

Desde mi niñez; mi madre nunca fue cariñosa conmigo. Ella decía que no era necesario encariñarse conmigo ya que así cuando yo partiera a la luna, sería menos doloroso para ella. Mi padre siempre trato de ser cariñoso conmigo pero recuerdo que cada vez que me veía a los ojos, podía notar tristeza en su mirada.

Yo por otra parte, solo quería enorgullecer a mis padres. No solo por ser su heredera sino también porque mi planeta tiene una excelente reputación por tener a los mejores guerreros del sistema solar y nosotros éramos quienes enviaban mayor número de soldados a proteger el imperio lunar. Y por ningún motivo iba a permitir que nuestra reputación fuera manchada por mi culpa, por lo tanto, me prometí ser la mejor y siempre tener en alto el honor de mi reino.

Y con cinco años de edad, fui a la luna.

No mentiré. Fue difícil los primeros años. Llegar a un nuevo lugar, tener que aprender una nueva cultura y adaptarse a ella, no tener contacto con mis padres salvo en reuniones o llamadas cada tres meses, tener que dar todo de mi misma para ser escogida como líder.

Pero con el tiempo la compañía de mis compañeras lo fue haciendo más fácil, las llegue a considerar más que solo unas amigas, las considero como mis hermanas. Es inevitable, todas crecimos juntas y nos brindábamos ese cariño familiar que necesitábamos. Hasta Serenity la considerábamos una hermana más; la hermana menor que debíamos cuidar más que nuestra propia vida, después de todo, para eso habíamos nacido; para estar a la altura de nuestra princesa como sus guerreras.

Serenity era todo lo contrario a la su madre. Es cierto que la reina Serenity era amable y comprometida para con su gente. Pero también era sabido que era una mujer que tenía un carácter fuerte; imponía respeto y temor hacia aquellos que se atrevían siquiera a atacar su reinado; gobernaba con mano dura y justa. Pocas veces se le veía a la reina Serenity cariñosa y eso era cuando convivía con la princesa.

La reina siempre se encargó personalmente de educar a la princesa de una manera excelente. Cosa que logro, ya que si bien Serenity siempre se caracterizó por ser una princesa humilde y cariñosa; también sacaba a relucir sus excelentes modales como princesa. Siempre caminaba y actuaba de una manera fina y a veces usaba su título como princesa para que la gente mostrara respeto hacia ella. Pero tampoco se le podía culpar, al ser una persona que irradiaba alegría y cariño era lógico que todos cediéramos a sus deseos aun sin usar su título como princesa para lograrlo.

Y todo aquello lo sabía la reina Serenity. Por eso nunca le llamo la atención cuando la princesa nos llegaba a llamar por nuestros nombres y no por nuestro título de guerreras. Nosotras al principio nos opusimos pues solo en nuestra familia podíamos ser llamadas por nuestro verdadero nombre. Pero cambiamos de opinión cuando Serenity nos dijo: "Pero si desde hace años somos familia. Ustedes me vieron nacer y crecer, por lo tanto somos como hermanas. No es malo llamarlas por sus verdaderos nombres porque más que mis guerreras, son mis mejores amigas. Son mis hermanas."

El tiempo siguió avanzando. Desarrollamos nuestras habilidades como Sailors y cuando Serenity llego a la edad de quince años. Se realizó un gran evento en donde la Unión del Sistema Solar, que era conformado por los reyes de cada planeta, algunos altos mandos de los guerreros y pocos representantes de demás sistemas asistirían.

En este evento se nos presentaba a nosotras como la guardia real de la princesa Serenity y como protectoras del sistema solar. Se daría conocer a las líderes de cada grupo de Sailors, esto era seleccionado en base a nuestros progresos a lo largo de nuestra estancia y quien tenía la última decisión era la Reina en turno.

A pesar de no haber sido nombrada líder de las Inner, estaba muy orgullosa de mi. Di mi mejor esfuerzo y estoy feliz que Venus haya sido nombrada nuestra líder, se lo gano de manera justa al igual que Uranus, a pesar no haber convivido con ella y las demás Sailors Outer, me entere que Uranus era una fuerte guerrera y una muy buena líder.

Faltaban tres años para que Serenity llegara a la mayoría de edad, seguiríamos viviendo en la luna. Nuestros entrenamientos físicos serían reducidos y ese tiempo sería invertido para nuestra preparación como Reinas de nuestro planeta madre.

Poco tiempo después de nuestro nombramiento como guardianas, me llegó la noticia del nacimiento de mi hermano. Fue ahí que decidí esforzarme el triple de lo que ya lo hacía para prepararme como futura reina. No era por ambición, era porque sabía a la perfección lo doloroso que es separarse de tus padres. Yo no quería eso para mis sobrinos, ellos merecían crecer a lado de sus padres, disfrutar el amor y vivir felices en nuestro planeta Marte, al menos ellos no tendrían mi destino y el de mis herederos.

No sería complicado para mi esforzarme más de lo que estoy acostumbrada, porque si hay algo que me ha caracterizado en mi vida, es que yo nunca estoy satisfecha, siempre quiero conseguir más.

Seis meses después, la reina Serenity en compañía de nuestra princesa; realizaron un viaje en cada planeta. Esto con el fin de que cada planeta con su gobernante en turno, reconocería a nuestra princesa como la futura heredera de la Luna y de paso, reafirmar lazos políticos y comerciales con aquellos gobernantes.

Solo nosotras, las Sailor Inner; fuimos a ese viaje mientras que las Sailor Outer se quedarían cuidando el palacio y tomando el control temporal del reino junto con otra gente de confianza de la reina Serenity.

No solo era nuestra obligación ir como guardianas de la reina y la princesa, sino también era nuestra responsabilidad ir como representantes de nuestros planetas e igual reafirmar lazos con los gobernantes.

El ultimo planeta que nos faltaba por visitar era el planeta tierra. No era un secreto que en ese entonces la tierra no se encontraba políticamente bien y ni siquiera les quedaban recursos para su supervivencia, por lo cual la visita de nuestra reina seria decisiva para levantar su planeta y reino.

Para mí, ese último viaje sería el más interesante y vaya que no me equivoque.

Siempre recordare esa noche y puede que me arrepienta por siempre, en cada vida, de aquella noche.

Recuerdo esa noche, recuerdo a los políticos y soldados que se encontraban ahí. Algunos tratando de acortejarnos.

Recuerdo la luz de las velas que hacía que todo pareciera un sueño. Un sueño que simplemente no puedes olvidar.

Y Endymion, nunca olvidare la primera vez que te vi. Desde en el momento que te conocí nunca volví a ser la misma. Tu mirada reflejaba tu inteligencia en la figura de un hombre con determinación insaciable.

Entre toda la gente que se encontraba en aquel gran salón de tu palacio, te acercaste a mí y con solo decir "Hola", olvide todo, hasta mi nombre y sentía como algo en mi nacía.

Me di cuenta que encendiste mi corazón en llamas, cada parte de mi alma estaba en llamas por el amor que había nacido en ese instante.

Sin embargo, no era una niña para sentirme así y no estaba aquí para _jugar_ a la niña enamorada...

Te acercaste a mí, te inclinaste y realizaste un perfecto besamanos para después erguirte de nuevo y mirarme directamente a los ojos.

−Me da la impresión que usted es de aquellas mujeres que nunca están satisfechas.

El encanto me duro poco, ¿Quién se creía para hablarme así?

−No sé a qué se refiere. Se está olvidando de sus modales, que al parecer no tiene. − El tono de mi voz delataba mi molestia y con algo de brusquedad aparte mi mano de la suya. Estaba dispuesta a alejarme de ahí lo más pronto posible, bien diría Venus en este momento "Algo malo tenía que tener él"

− ¿Sabe? –Tomó mi mano para que no me marchara, eso me molesto más. −Usted es como yo. Yo nunca estoy satisfecho. − Al verlo mejor pude notar que lo decía era totalmente verdadero.

De nuevo sentía como mi corazón estaba en llamas.

− ¿Enserio? –Podía apostar que mi mirada reflejaba duda. Y no era para menos ¿Cómo sabía que él decía la verdad? Y sobre todo ¿Tan fácil de _leer_ soy?

−Nunca he estado satisfecho. − Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa seguridad en él.

Y de nuevo sentía como mi corazón latía con fuerza.

− ¿Le gustaría bailar? − Su brazo lo estiro a modo de invitación para que lo tomara.

−Me encantaría. − Más relajada, le sonreí y tomé su mano mientras él me guiaba hacia la pista de baile.

La música empezó a sonar, mientras bailábamos ninguno de los dos decía nada, hasta que recordé que como era posible haber quedado enamorada de él y no saber su nombre.

−Me llamo Vesta, Vesta de Marte. − Sonreí. Por protocolo, debía dar en realidad mi nombre de Sailor pero para mí, este era uno de esos momentos especiales donde valía la pena decir mi nombre verdadero. Él lo valía.

−Endymion. Me alegra por fin saber su nombre, princesa. − Y al ver cómo me sonreía con galantería no pude evitar sonrojarme.

− ¿Cómo es que un hombre tan joven como usted pudo organizar tan magnifica fiesta?

−Pienso que las oportunidades no se buscan, se crean. Y cuando eso sucede, uno no debe

−Uno no debe desperdiciar la oportunidad. –No deje que terminara de hablar porque ya sabía a qué se refería.

−Me alegro que pensemos de la misma manera. − Me dio una última vuelta para finalizar el baile. La música dejo de sonar y todos aplaudían.

Ambos nos alejamos un poco del centro, me ofreció una copa de vino y gustosa acepte.

− ¿Y como esta su familia, majestad?  
−Eso no es un asunto importante por ahora, pues aún hay un millón de cosas que no he hecho y esa es mi prioridad por ahora, pero usted solo espere a que llegue el momento en que haga ese millón de cosas.

Justo cuando iba a responderle, llego un sirviente a interrumpir nuestra conversación

−Majestad, el rey solicita su presencia.

−Con su permiso, Vesta. Espero disfrutar más de su compañía en esta noche, si usted me lo permite, claro.

Despedí al príncipe y al sirviente. Mientras observaba como se alejaban, una felicidad que no había sentido antes, crecía en mí. Sonreí al saber el porqué de mi felicidad y mi corazón sentía una calidez bonita.

¡Así que así se siente cuando encuentras con quien igualar el ingenio a tu mismo nivel! Me complacía saber que todo lo que dijimos era en total acuerdo.

¿Hay alguna trampa en todo esto?

De un momento a otro sentí como si fuera libre, como si después de haber estado sumergida en la oscuridad; encontraba aquella luz que me hacía falta. La sensación que sentía en estos momentos era como estar dentro de un sueño con un poco de baile y en la mejor situación.

No importaba cuanto y con quien bailará, porque seguían pasando los minutos y yo seguía recordando la conversación con Endymion, y aun no me decidía si duró dos minutos o tal vez tres minutos.

Puedo observarlo a lo lejos mientras valoró sus cualidades y defectos. Me percato que él coquetea un poco, pero no importa, aun así voy a darle una oportunidad.

Pregunté por su familia y su incomodidad me dijo todo; definitivamente pregunté algo que no debía. Espero que eso no arruine mi oportunidad con él.

De repente veo que sus manos empezaron a moverse de manera nerviosa, ¿Sera que me está mirando de reojo?

No tiene un reino estable, se nota a kilómetros que actúa por instinto.

¡Pero dioses! Es apuesto, ¡Y vaya que él lo sabe!

Termino de evaluarlo con la mirada y empiezo a caminar hacia él con paso seguro y con la única intención de llevármelo lejos de este lugar para conocernos mejor. ¿Y por qué no? Lograr que se enamore de mí.

Detengo mis pasos. Estoy casi a lado de Serenity, puedo ver con claridad la cara de mi princesa y como está mirando a una persona en específico. Trato de seguir su mirada y al ver de quien se trataba. Empiezo a sentir angustia al mismo tiempo que siento como toda esa determinación me abandona. Siento que quiero caer de rodillas, pero mi cuerpo no reacciona.

Mi mirada de nuevo hacia Serenity, y eso solo me confirma una cosa; mi princesa está... Indefensa...

Serenity nota mi presencia, termina de acortar la poca distancia que nos separaba y con una cara de felicidad se acerca a mi oído para que nadie nos escuchara.

−Ese hombre de ahí, es mío. –Y con su dedo índice, señala a Endymion, quien se encontraba de espaldas conversando con otras personas.

Sé que está indefensa...

No hubo egoísmo ni advertencia en sus palabras. Solo hubo anhelo, inocencia, amor y mucha alegría de confesarme a mi primero sobre a quien decidió entregar ese sentimiento nuevo para ella.

La miro de nuevo. En sus ojos veo que simplemente está indefensa... Indefensa del primer amor.

Le sonrió con dulzura a mi princesa y sin quitar mi sonrisa, camino hacia donde se encuentra Endymion. No hice caso a los llamados nerviosos de Serenity.

Mientras caminaba hacia él, me daba cuenta de _tres verdades fundamentales._  
Todas exactamente al mismo tiempo.

-Caballeros. - Al obtener su atención, me incline a modo de saludo como era debido. - ¿Me permiten llevarme al príncipe Endymion? −Al darme una respuesta afirmativa, inmediatamente tome a Endymion de la muñeca y lo jale para que me siguiera el paso.

\- ¿A dónde me lleva? – Su voz sonaba dudosa, pero a la vez también sonaba coqueta.

Detuve nuestro caminar. Me volteé hacia él para decirle con una sonrisa −Estoy a punto de cambiar tu vida.

−Pues entonces, guía el camino. Soy todo tuyo. − No era tonta, pude notar inmediatamente el tono coqueto de sus palabras, pero en vez de alegrarme solo hacía que mi corazón doliera más.

 _La primera verdad. Soy una chica en un mundo donde mi único trabajo es con y para mi pueblo. Casarme con alguien rico y que sea digno de pertenecer a mi casa.  
Mis padres apenas tuvieron a mi pequeño hermano, así que soy yo la que tiene que hacer el trabajo pesado porque soy la mayor, soy la más ingeniosa, soy la más apta para gobernar una vez que mis padres me cedan el trono.  
Además, Endymion no tiene ni un reino estable. _

_¡Ja! Eso no hace que lo quiera menos..._

Llegamos con Serenity en poco tiempo. Endymion no entendía aún el porqué estaba ahí, y Serenity solo permanecía con la mirada hacia el suelo e incluso con la poca iluminación podía notarse su sonrojo y nerviosismo.

−Serenity. Es un placer conocerlo. – Se inclinó a modo de saludo. El sonrojo seguía ahí, pero Serenity se armó de valor para dar el primer paso. Dulce y tierna, pero con esa valentía que la caracterizaba.

− ¿Serenity? −Endymion captó de inmediato quien era ella y pude notar un sonrojo leve en él una vez que vio mejor a mi princesa.

—Mi Princesa. — Aclare su duda con mi respuesta.

 _La segunda verdad. Él de seguro está detrás de mí porque ya sabía desde un principio que soy la heredera de uno de los reinos más fuertes en batalla del sistema solar. Sabía a la perfección que al casarse conmigo, salvaría su reino e incluso elevaría sus estatus al gobernar dos planetas._

 _Tendría que ser ingenua para ignorar eso. Por eso le presente a Serenity, ahora ella podría convertirse en su esposa, total, ella tiene recursos hasta para regalar._

 _Bien hecho, Vesta. Endymion tenía razón.  
Nunca estaré satisfecha._

—Gracias por tan magnífica bienvenida, a pesar de que su planeta no esté en una situación estable. En nombre de mi madre y mi reino, le pido disculpas por las molestias.— Serenity se reverencia con elegancia. No era de menos esperar que en este momento sacara a relucir aún más todos sus años de educación.

—Si se requiere estar en tiempos de guerra para conocernos, habrá valido la pena. — Endymion toma su mano y deposita en su dorso, un beso delicado. Como si Serenity se fuera a romper con cualquier tacto, como si fuera una riqueza que hay que tratar con sumo cuidado y amor.  
Y eso es cierto, por eso me doy cuenta que ya no soy necesaria aquí.

—Los dejaré solos. — No llego una respuesta, ambos se habían sumergido en su pequeña 'burbuja'. Me di la vuelta y me alejé tranquilamente, pero en mi interior sólo quería alejarme lo más rápido posible de todo.

¿Cómo es posible que te sientas la persona más dichosa del mundo y de un momento a otro toda esa felicidad te es arrebatada? Es más, ni arrebata porque desde un inicio jamás me fue destinada esa felicidad. Me di cuenta de ello al ver el amor entre ambos a través de sus miradas.  
¿Por qué ella y yo no?  
¿Por qué rendirme sin siquiera intentar?

La respuesta llega a mi enseguida.

Es aquí donde reafirmo _mi tercera verdad, la más importante de todas._

 _Porque conozco a mi princesa, mi amiga ¡Mi hermana! La conozco tan bien como me conozco a mí misma y sé que ni esta, ni en otras vidas, Endymion, ni nadie encontrará jamás a alguien tan confiable o tan amable como mi princesa._

 _Si le dijera que lo amo, ella se resignaría en silencio, él sería mío y ella sería la primera en apoyarnos con su bendición.  
Y con una sonrisa diría, ''Estoy bien''_

 _¡Mi princesa estaría mintiendo!_

Después de esa noche las cosas marcharon bien. Endymion y Serenity se habían comprometido, pero después pasó lo del Negaverso y con ello la anulación del compromiso.  
La reina prohibió cualquier contacto con la tierra, pues a ese punto se había corrido la noticia que el Negaverso había tomado al fin control sobre la familia real y la reina Serenity no correría el riesgo de dar alojó a gente de la tierra que no se sabía si fue consumido por el poder del Negaverso. Por lo cual, la seguridad del castillo de la luna había aumentado considerablemente. Hubo toque de queda y no se podía salir más allá de los límites de los pueblos.

Fueron tiempos difíciles, en especial para mí princesa. Todos suponían que no le importaba saber nada de Endymion, ya que en ningún momento se mostró triste por la anulación de su compromiso, al contrario, se mostraba más fuerte que nunca.

Pero la verdad es que nuestra princesa solo se mostraba débil cuando estaba ella sola. Pocas veces nos permitió ver esa debilidad en ella y desahogar la pena de su corazón con nosotras.

Yo por mi parte, investigué y después de un tiempo supe algo sobre Endymion. Lo último que se supo fue que sus generales lograron sacarlo del castillo para que huyera del Negaverso.

Al saber de ello no tarde en decirle a mi princesa sobre la valiosa información. Recuerdo como su mirada recupero un poco de ese brillo que le caracterizaba, fue ahí que se le vio más a menudo observar la tierra con esperanza y una determinación en ayudar en todo lo que estuviera en su poder.

Pero nadie esperaba el ataque del Negaverso.

Nadie hubiera creído que sería el fin de uno de los más poderosos imperios de toda la galaxia.

Lo que recuerdo de aquella noche fue que me encontraba haciendo guardia con Venus. Ambas estábamos cuidando los límites del palacio. Cuando se escuchó las sirenas por todos lados. Solo habíamos escuchado una vez aquella alarma y fue años atrás cuando nos preparábamos para ser parte de la guardia de Serenity, recuerdo incluso que nuestros entrenadores nos dijeron "No se preocupen. La alarma solo suena cuando un peligro grande amenaza el reino. Se dice que, en sólo uno de cada diez reinados, se ha escuchado esa alarma, es decir, casi nunca. "

Pero nadie esperaba que con ese ataque sonara aquella alarma.

Nos dirigimos a toda prisa hacia el castillo. Pero cuando llegamos... Nunca olvidaré aquella vista.  
A toda esa gente que juramos proteger, les fallamos. Todo era un caos.  
La gente corriendo en busca de un refugio, gente que fue valiente en defender a los suyos, aunque no hubiera posibilidad de ganar. Madres abrazando a sus hijos que lloraban, adultos y niños gritando por igual los nombres de sus seres queridos que perdieron de vista mientras huían.  
Gente inocente que estaba siendo asesinada a sangre fría.

No era necesario que Venus o Uranus dijeran que era lo que debíamos de hacer. Defender a nuestra gente porque si bien es cierto que Marte era mi planeta madre, la luna se había convertido en mi hogar, crecí como persona aquí y amaba a esta gente como también amaba a la gente de mi planeta. A demás de que, si aquí se perdía la batalla, significaba el fin de todos nuestros reinos.

La batalla fue dura que llegó un momento en que había perdido total comunicación con mis amigas. No sabía cuál era la situación actual, no sabía que había pasado con la Reina ni con Serenity, solo peleaba para defender a aquellos inocentes, estaba dispuesta a pelear hasta mi última gota de sangre.

Lo último que recuerdo es que ya después de un tiempo, quedaba muy poca gente de pie. Muchos muertos y heridos.

Quería llorar pero no era momento, no aun que podría haber esperanza si la reina seguía con vida. Con paso lento por mis heridas, me dirigí hacia el castillo, mientras caminaba pude ver a lo lejos a mis amigas reunidas en un punto.

Al estar con ellas, estaban tan confundidas y dolidas como yo. No sabíamos que había pasado con las Outer y ninguna encontraba rastro alguno de la reina o nuestra princesa.

Sentí un aura maligna, me giré hacia la dirección de esa aura y pude ver como más hombres de la tierra venían a toda velocidad hacia nosotras y atrás de ellos, pude ver lo que creí que era el Negaverso en persona. No dudamos en atacar con todo lo que teníamos hacia ellos.

Lanzamos nuestros ataques, pero el Negaverso nos lo regreso con el doble de poder.

Después todo se tornó negro para mí. Morí ahí mismo.

El nacer y crecer sin conocimiento de todas aquellas memorias, créeme que fue lo mejor que pude disfrutar. Una vida normal, claro que he tenido mis malos momentos como la muerte de mi madre y el hecho que mi padre casi no estuvo para mi después de ello. ¿De qué me servía su dinero si lo que más añoraba yo, era ser consolada por él?

Pero supe salir adelante gracias al apoyo y cariño mi abuelito. Nunca me falto ni me sobro nada en la vida, tengo amistades maravillosas. Prácticamente mi vida estaba bien.  
Y fue mejor cuando conocí a Darien. Esos suspiros al pensar en él y la gran alegría que sentí cuando me convertí en su novia.

Hasta que llegó el momento en que se supo toda la verdad.  
Fue ahí que me di cuenta que la vida me estaba jugando una mala broma de nuevo.

Irónicamente me había enamorado de nuevo de 'la misma' persona de la que me enamore en mi vida pasada.

Y todo indicaba que en esta vida tampoco estaría a mi lado.

Quiero muchísimo a Serena, aunque mis acciones no lo demuestren del todo. Pero podía decir con seguridad que la quería muchísimo y la consideraba como mi hermana… Pero no pude evitar en el momento de saber toda la verdad sobre ellos y sobre mi pasado, sentir enojo, tristeza, impotencia hacia ella, hacia Darien, hacia la reina Serenity, hacia mi destino de ser de nuevo una Sailor, pero, sobre todo, enojo hacia mí misma por haberme enamorado otra vez de la misma persona.

Ahora de nueva cuenta, tuve que hacerme a un lado. Nada me hubiera costado luchar por él y cambiar aquel destino, porque una vez que me lo proponía, no había nada que me hiciera dar por vencida.

Pero es más mi cariño hacia Serena. Para mi valía mas su amistad que luchar por el amor de un hombre. Siempre le seria fiel a ella y a mis amigas.

Fue bastante difícil para mí porque tuve que cargar con todos esos sentimientos negativos conmigo misma. Nunca le conté a nadie y ni tampoco nadie se tomó la molestia en preguntarme siquiera mi opinión o mis sentimientos. Pero nunca las culparía, había cosas más importantes que resolver en ese entonces.

Me tomo un tiempo asimilar y resignarme verlos de nuevo juntos. Al menos pude mostrarle todo mi cariño a Darien y quiero creer que por un segundo, solo por un segundo, llego a verme no como una amiga sino como una mujer, como su novia. Pero bien dicen que el tiempo cura las heridas.

Bueno, _casi._

Pero a veces, en especial en una noche como hoy, cuando la luna está así de resplandeciente... fantaseo con la mirada de Darien. Imagino que aquella mirada de amor es para mí e idealizo lo que podría haber sido si no me hubiera dado por vencida con él y en especial, en como pude haberle hecho feliz...

Al menos Serena ahora es su esposa y sé que Darien sabrá hacerla feliz. Me alegro mucho que hayan decido dar este gran paso en sus vidas, no solo porque así lo decidió el destino, o porque hace mucho tiempo su hija viajo a ese pasado; sino porque nació de ellos. Su amor es más grande que cualquier cosa en el universo

Mi único consuelo es que mantendré esa mirada de él que tanto aprecio en mi vida…

—Y así es como ambos terminamos hasta este punto, Seiya. Nunca había contado esta parte de la historia a nadie, eres el primero y me atrevo a decir que también serás el único. Te conté esta parte tan íntima y especial de mi vida porque por un momento, me vi reflejada en ti...

—Rei... Yo... No sé qué decir.

Ella solo río levemente. —No es necesario. Me basta con que me hayas escuchado hasta el final. Gracias a ti me quite un gran peso de encima.

Justamente cuando Seiya iba a responder, llego Mina corriendo hacia ellos.

—¡Ah! ¡Por fin te encuentro! Oh, qué tal Seiya. Llevo un buen rato buscándote. Ya es casi es hora que des el brindis. ¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperan? — la chica rubia tomó con su brazo a su amiga y con el otro, tomó de la muñeca a Seiya.  
Ambos pelinegros se miraron entre sí y se sonrieron mutuamente.  
Rei para ese momento ya no estaba más nerviosa. El sincerarse por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le ayudó bastante para elegir las palabras que creía correctas.

.

.

.

Pudo oír como Mina hablaba de una manera animada y algo fuerte para ella "Bien, ¡muy bien! ¡Así es como se debe de celebrar!", como repuesta pudo oír las risas de la gente que de seguro pensaba que su amiga era una joven encantadora. "Ahora, llegó uno de los momentos importantes de esta noche. ¡Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a una las damas de honor, Rei Hino!"

Era su señal  
—Deslúmbralos, Rei.  
Ella en ningún momento miro a quien le hablaba  
—Eso haré, Seiya.

Fue recibida entre aplausos por parte de los invitados y sus amigas. A estas alturas todo el sistema solar sino es que toda la galaxia ya se sabía quiénes eran las Sailor Scouts y las identidades de estas guerreras.  
De alguna forma recodaron quienes eran ellas en su vida pasada. Puede que la ahora Neo Reina Serenity gobierne de manera totalmente diferente a su antecesora, pero nadie olvidaría lo que representó su vida pasada ni mucho menos que sus guardianas eran reencarnaciones de las princesas de cada planeta.

Una vez en medio del gran salón. Procedieron a darle una copa con vino. Los invitados guardaban silencio a espera de sus palabras.  
Ella solo se enfocó en la pareja que tenía en frente. Su ahora reina se veía tan feliz, creía que era la primera vez que la veía así de feliz.  
Sin perder ese contacto visual ni su sonrisa, empezó.

− ¡Por el novio! −Alzo su copa lo más alto que pudo.

En respuesta, los invitados imitaron su movimiento y se escuchaba los gritos animados y como había gente que gritaba "Larga vida al Rey Endymion"

− ¡Por la novia! –Hizo lo mismo, alzo la copa. En ningún momento quito su sonrisa.

Los gritos por parte de los invitados aumentaron aún más, los ánimos estaban en lo más alto, el ambiente era bastante alegre. "Larga vida a nuestra Neo Reina Serenity" "Larga vida a Tokio de Cristal y su gente" "Larga vida a nuestros Reyes" " _Larga vida a ti, Bombón"_

−De parte de todas nosotras; tus amigas, tus hermanas ¡Siempre estaremos a tu lado, Serenity!

Rei pudo escuchar como Mina era la que gritaba más. Pudo ver también como Amy derramaba pequeñas lágrimas y como Lita estaba a punto de llorar de alegría.

− ¡Brindemos por su unión! Por el gran futuro que nos espera a todos. ¡Por la esperanza que ustedes nos dan! ¡Brindemos por la creación de Tokio de Cristal!

Vio como Serena estaba a punto de llorar, se notaba que estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no hacerlo y arruinar su maquillaje. Rei decidió que ya era hora de terminar su brindis.

−Y, sobre todo brindo porque ustedes siempre, mi Reina, mi Rey. Siempre estén satisfechos ¡Larga vida a nuestros Reyes!

Para ese punto todos aplaudían a tan magnifico brindis. Todos la felicitaron por sus palabras. Serena se abalanzo hacia ella abrazándola y diciéndole cuanto la quería.

Sin duda sería una noche que Rei jamás olvidaría. Nunca estaría de nuevo en una fiesta tan alegre como esta.

También esa noche, Rei forjo de nuevo lazos con Seiya Kou. Bailaron hasta que sus pies no pudieron más. Después de todo, ellos nunca estarían satisfechos y aquella noche no sería la excepción.

Ya no tenía sentido seguir tristes y lamentarse por un amor imposible. Lo mejor para ellos era seguir con sus vidas con la esperanza de que algún día, el amor entraría de nuevo en sus vidas.

Por ahora solo quedaba seguir disfrutando de la vida y de momentos felices como la boda de la Neo Reina Serenity y el Rey Endymion. No había mejor cura que esa para estos dos corazones rotos.

Lo mejor de todo era que había nacido una amistad entre ellos.

 **Fin.**

 **¡Hola** **!** **Antes que nada, quiero darles las gracias por haber leído este Oneshot.**

 **Esta vez me inspire de nuevo en una de las canciones del Musical de Hamilton. La primera vez que escuché esa canción, fue mi perdición porque me sumergí de lleno al musical y a su fandom jajaja. Pero es que no pude evitarlo. Un día me encontraba escuchando la canción de Satisfied en lo que llegaba mi maestro a dar clase, y mientras escuchaba la canción, no pude evitar pensar que esa canción le queda como anillo al dedo a Rei.**

 **Como dato curioso, este Oneshot lo termine desde agosto del año pasado, pero hasta apenas me digne en pasarlo a computadora jajaja. Además, aproveche que salió** **el Reto Otoñal de Drama del grupo "Originales Ladies Kou" para apresurarme en terminarlo. Y decidí publicarlo hasta hoy, que es cumpleaños de Rei. Que mejor manera de celebrar su cumpleaños que con un Oneshot UvU.**

 **Estoy muy contenta con el resultado final, y también porque me acabo de superar con el número de palabras. Es un gran logro para mi UvU.**

 **En fin.**

 **Si les gusto o tiene alguna duda, no duden en dejarlo en un Review. Pues como siempre, sus reviews no solo me hacen feliz, sino que también me ayudan a mejorar en mi escritura**

 **Gracias de nuevo por leer y espero que les haya gustado con la esperanza de que me escriban su opinión acerca de este oneshot.**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
